Icy
'Appearance' Height: 'Head taller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Light blue '''Markings: '''Black fingers, toes, stripes, almost mask like marking on the face, tail tip and lining on the tail '''Skin color: '- '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped, golden eyes with slit pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has short spines in the back that slowly jut up, their color varying between the light blue and black. Has three spines aas bangs '''Other noticeable features: *'Claws' - Has extreemly sharp claws on both her hands and feet, as well as your typical raised up raptor claw Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a long over sized white shirt with slips down her shoulders, kept in place mostly by a corset. Pants are black in color with a gradient toward purple. Said pants end with in golden ankle braces, she wear similiar braces on her wrists. She also always is seen wearing a rather expensive choker with a crystal insteal, the Confusion crystal 'Personality' Likes *Ice *Magic *Getting things her way *Freedom to go where ever she pleases Dislikes *Fire *Thunder storms *Those who stand in her way *Cities Fav drink: Iced water Fav food: Beef Personality: *Lone wolf *Aggresive *Impulsive *Acts on instinct *Short fuse *Powerhungry *Creative *Introvert 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Can litterally go everywhere, through time and space itself *Very powerfull magic *A lot stronger than she looks Weaknesses: *Can't use magic unless she has spells prepaired with ingredients and everything *Extreemly frightfull of fire, can be scared into submission Abilities: *'Time and Space travel' - Is able to travel through time and space thanks to her Confusion crystal, this litterally has no limit. Allowing travel to future but past as well where she can change events. She can even rip apart dimensions and timelines and create black holes *'Freeze' - Able to freeze solid the area she is in as well as people if within arms reach *'Spells '- Uses multiple spells, though her most used ones are 'Disarm' which disarms the opponent of weapons AND powers. And 'Reflect' which when active will reflect all damadge she would recieve onto the opponent. 'History' *Born way back in the pre-history to unknown parents, it well implied they were taken down and killed by larger dinosaurs *Ended up fighting for survival early on already as youngling *On a scavage run she ended up finding Confusion's necklace *Take it and bonded with the crystal spirit whom helped her knowledge wise to it's powers *Got tempted into travel to the present day *Confusion helping as guide and teacher to all that was new in this largely diffrent world *Started argueing how she wasn't able to read and converse like most, as well as standing out like a sore thumb *Confusion came with the idea of magic and thus they started delving into it *Confusion pretty much slowly teaching her to read while also reading aloud the books *Started picking up on reading and the speech in a more propper way *Finally ended up finding a spell and started prepairing it with help *Spell helped boost her intelect, appearance and knowledge at the age of 12 *Finally was able to settle to an extend with Confusion *Delved deeper into magic, practicing her spells and potions *Rumor got our about it. Rumours of a dark and powerfull witch in the forest *Tried to keep a low profile to keep curious on lookers away from her home *Did prepare spells just in case she was found out *First happened by an older man who had grown an obsession by the rumors and had come to check it out himself *Cursed him by spell, turning him into a tree *A few people after him found her all whom she cursed in various ways *Kept practicing her magic though, getting more and more skilled with them *Ran into Gwen who was so unimpressed and a lil shit that anger over took Icy and she cursed the 9 year old with vampirism *Decided to run away from her home since it no longer was safe, packs up and runs off to the mountains *Finds a cave to settle, creates an illusion wall to completely shield the cave from all eyes *Continues her practice there, causing remote rumors to arise around the mountain *Runs into Gwen on one of her scavaging runs for materials and food *Gets mauled to near death by her *Pissed that this girl didn't learn her lesson to leave her be and be out of her hair *Turns to her magic to search for a spell to deal with her *Finds a spell to would need the vampire's blood, a spell to corrode her away from the inside out and turn her into a cursed statue whom would spread dead in it's wake *Does hop about to alternate dimensions and timelines to check her spell, propperly prepairing for if she indeed was to ever run into Gwen again *Though spends most of her time these days either reading her books and practicing magic as well as hoping about time and dimensions, just to explore *Founds out that there are people searching for the crystal *Upon that tries to lay low, just scheming and plotting just in case 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Icy is a character, design wise, roughly as old as Gwen, made to be the antagonist to her *Confusion can also be called Chaos (Lady uses the terms interchangeable and thus I do as well) *If she had not changed her appearance she would look a hell lot more feral and animalistic Category:Minor Characters Category:Raptor Category:Female Category:Alive